Who's Haunting Emily
by JavaAddic
Summary: Someone is haunting Emily and she thinks she is going crazy because no one believes her. Until… Takes Place after Gran dies. Rated PG just incase. (Complete)


**Disclaimer:** _"This is a Gilmore Girls Fan fiction I don't own any of the characters in this story. I also have no afflation to The Gilmore Girls writers, actors or The WB."  
_  
Who's Haunting Emily?

By: Mandy Sparks Rated PG-13  
  
**Prolog:** "Someone is haunting Emily and she thinks she is going crazy because no one believes her. Until..."

**Note:** _This is a short but funny story my mom gave me this idea, I hope you Guys Like it please review it if you do._

**

* * *

**

**Who's Haunting Emily?**

On Friday, October 13th the day was like any other day for Emily Gilmore. She went to her DAR meeting and then got her hair fixed. Later that day her cook called to tell her he could not come that night. Then she got mad trying to figure out what to do because Rory and Lorelai where supposed to be there in an hour.  
  
As she paced back and forth she heard the door bell ring "Who could that be" she thought to herself she went to answer the door but no one was there. She looked around for a minuet. "Who's there?" she called out, But there was no answer. So then went back in the house all the furniture in the Family Room had been moved. She said "I am going to fire Greta the new maid. She knows she is not supposed to do this stuff without my permission," she angrily thought to herself. Emily then went up the stairs to get ready for dinner. As she is walking down the dark hall she hears "Emily, Emily" in a low whisper. "Richard is that you?" she said but there was no answer. Then a few steps later she hears "Emily, Emily" lauder than the first time. She turns around and sees the dog statues standing in the middle of the hall. She gets scared and runs down stairs. By that time an hour had passed and door bell rings again. Emily hesitates before she goes to the door, "Mom, come on its Rory and Lorelai", Emily then rushes to the door and opens it. "Get in here!" Lorelai looks at her mom "Is everything ok, you're white as a sheet." "No Lorelai, There is something strange going on..." Emily tells Lorelai and Rory what happened. After this Rory and Lorelai look at each other "Rory check the rubbing alcohol because she's sounding a little loopy" Emily then gives them one of her withering stares "Just forget it. You think I am crazy, So how was the drive?" "There is ice all over the road mom. We slid about 3 times." Lorelai said. "Oh my God are you two ok?" "Yes Mom" Lorelai said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Our cook is not coming. Rory, could you fix us some of that delicious pizza you made for me and Richard that time?" "Um... Sure grandma." Rory said. After the pizza was done they went into the dining room to eat and it looked the same as it did earlier that day the furniture was back to normal. Emily started to shake "Mom?" Lorelai said looking at Emily. "I am ok Lorelai" They all sat at the table Emily did not say anything through dinner and was looking around the room the whole time. Then suddenly they heard a loud crash Lorelai quickly ran to the door to see what was going on but the door would not open it was as if someone or something was holding it shut. "Mom the door is stuck" Emily just stood there staring into space. "Mom" Emily still did not say anything. Then the lights went out and it started to lighting. And there was a strange sound coming from up stairs "WOWOWOWOWOW" they keep hearing. Then a flash of lighting started and the dog statue was in the living room and had a red aura around it. Rory ran to Lorelai "Mom, I am scared." "Me too" they stood behind Emily. The statues keep coming closer and closer to them. There was a note on them and it said "I am the Reigning Lorelai" Rory and Lorelai looked at each other and at the same time said "Gran???" What does she want "mom" Rory said. "I don't know I guess she wants my mom". Then a big burst of lighting came and the lights came back on and the door opened. Richard came in and said "Boo" and Lorelai, Rory, and Richard all started laughing.  
  
"It was all a joke mom. We where just playing a trick on you" Lorelai said. Richard said "we all started planning this the day of Grand's funeral when you went a little bonkers." "Well it wasn't funny" Emily yelled and then stormed off to her room.  
  
Emily then found an old outfit of Grand's and put it on and put all kinds of white make up. "I'll get them back" she thought with a devilish grin." She then sneaked down to the basement and tuned out the lights. And got out the old lantern and lit it and started up the basement stars making ghost noise. "OOOOOOOOOOO", she keep saying going through the house. "OOOOOOOOOOO" and then went in the Family room where Lorelai, Richard and Rory where. "I am the Reigning Lorelai." And they all looked at each other. They looked white as sheets. Then Emily said "it's not nice to fool your grandmother" Then looked at them and said boo really laud. They all jumped and Emily said "Gotcha!"  
  
The End


End file.
